


Despair's True Meaning

by hopecrushesdespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Another Episode will be mentioned here, Death lots of death, Depressing Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Izuru for life, M/M, Neo World Program doesn't exist here, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopecrushesdespair/pseuds/hopecrushesdespair
Summary: In which Junko Enoshima finds the Neo World Program boring and decides to come up with a different way to make the new class of Hope's Peak Academy feel the worst kind of despair.





	1. Chapter One: Hidden Beneath It All

Hajime believes that he lives a normal life, a life where nothing exciting happens and it's the same routine everyday. He goes to this prestigious school but not because he's special like the other kids that are there. Oh no, it's because his parents paid for him to get in. Hajime is forever grateful that they found the funds to send him to his dream school, but if he had known that he would be the shadow of all the other talented students he wouldn't have bothered. Even if it was just his mind telling him this the school did kind of implied it with their system. The kids that paid to get in are in one building and the talented ones are in the other. 

Hajime feels like complete shit because of it.

And he knew too, he could never be as talented as them. He didn't even deserve to be so close to the main building. It's unfortunate though, he had never seen how any of the Ultimate’s look like(that's their title, isn't that fucking cool?) he would probably do almost about anything to see how one of them look like. But who was he to have such high hopes when he's just considered a Reserve Course student. 

It's now his fourth week at Hope’s Peak Academy and he had study hall. Hajime normally didn't do anything during this time besides go outside at the fountain to sit or read, it was soothing. Plus it gave him a clear view of the main building. The young boy sighs and stares at the cover of the book he chose to read today, “The Giver, hm seems like it could be an interesting story.” he said out loud opening the book to it’s first pages. About twenty pages later he yawns and bookmarks the page. “Jeez,” he cracks his neck, "I'm surprised the bell hasn't rung yet. I was sure I've been out here for forty minutes.”

“Hey! Dipshit with the book!” 

Huh? Hajime wonders looking around, Is this person talking to me? 

“Yes, I'm talking to you, fucking idiot.”

Hajime suddenly cranes his neck to his left and notices a boy about his age but way shorter than him. Probably 4’9 if he had to guess, and he was dressed in some sort of Yakuza outfit. And by the look on his face, he certainly wasn't in the mood for small talk. 

“Have you seen a girl? Small as fuck, annoying as fuck, has these two pigtail shits on her head and dresses like a moron?” The boy ponders for a second then puts his fist in the palm of his hand, “her voice is also very fucking squeaky. I'd be surprised if you couldn't hear that lil’ bitch from afar.” 

Hajime blinks, “Ah no, but if you gave me a name maybe I could ask around? How did she go missing?” The Reserve Course Student only assumed this was an Ultimate from the main building, granted he had never seen him around in his own building. Plus he's not wearing blue like the guys in his building as well.

The boy glares at him for a second, “It's not that I give a damn that's she's missing, it's the fact that my teacher won't shut the fuck up about it,” he sighs, “her name is Hiyoko Saionji. If one of your useless friends find her tell them to go to the main building and tell this bitch named Chisa Yukizome.” And with that he turned his back and walked off waving his hand lazily back at Hajime, “Thanks for nothing, fuckface!” 

Hajime laughed awkwardly and waved back slightly even though he knew the boy wouldn't see it. Odd, he thought, I never got his name. He shrugged it off, not much he would do with it anyways. Just then did the bell ring and he cursed. He was going to be late for his next class if he didn't get his ass moving!

\+ + + +

The main building was hectic as all hell. Hiyoko was nowhere to be found, Mikan kept panicking and kept apologizing even though she did absolutely nothing wrong. Chisa decided that this was the perfect opportunity to make this into a homeroom teamwork mission. As bad as the situation may be she was going to make the best of it! That's why she had sent each student out in pairs, she sent Fuyuhiko out with Souda, Mahiru with Mikan, Sonia with Gundam, Teruteru with Pekoyama, Akane with Nekomaru, Nagito with Chiaki and Ibuki. She thought out these pairs very hard since she noticed these students don't really interactive with one another. 

Chisa was a woman that got bored very easily and decided to tag along with one of the pairs, which ended up being Mahiru’s pair with Mikan. It was fortunate enough for her to tag along with the two girls but found herself getting exhausted with Mikan’s constant crying and apologizing about how it's her fault Hiyoko left. 

“Mikan, it’s not your fault! Please stop blaming yourself!” Chisa comforted the girl with a nervous smile and a slight pat on the shoulder, the girl in question hiccupped and sobbed harder. “I-I’m sorry! I d-didn't mean to w-w-worry you!” Mahiru offered some words of encouragement throughout their journey but other than that stayed quiet during Mikan’s outburst. She found it rather amusing to see her teacher so nervous and fidgety over a student. 

“Hey! Isn't that Fuyuhiko?” Mahiru pointed out, “But where's Souda?” she questioned to herself mostly before they all walked up to the Yakuza boy. 

“Fuyuhiko, where's Souda? You two are supposed to be a pair! What happened?” Chisa asked honestly frustrated that the two boys weren't together. Fuyuhiko sighed and rubbed his forehead, “Yeah, that fucker went off following Sonia and Gundam. Somethin’ bout I will not let Sonia be influenced by that satanic freak! Or some dumbass shit like that.” he sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, “Any luck on your side?” 

Mahiru shook her head, “No, we did ask a few other Ultimates and they said they haven't seen her since yesterday.” Mikan wiped her eyes and added in a shaky voice, “T-They also said t-t-that it would be b-b-best to check with the people she last hung o-out with.” 

Fuyuhiko scoffs, “And who the fuck was that?” he sighs, “Honestly, this bitch has us running around the whole fuckin’ school to find her dumbass when she's probably off doing something incredibly stupid.” Chisa scolded him for referring to his classmate like that and he just rolled his eyes and flipped her off. Mahiru sighed, “Well we can't just keep looking without any actual leads on where we need to look.” Mikan agreed softly mentioning on how it's getting hotter outside and it isn't good to keep walking around without water. 

Chisa sighed deciding there really wasn't much she could do now except go to the principal for help, “Alright, you have a point. Mahiru can you please go with Fuyuhiko to fetch Sonia’s group. Who knows what Souda is doing right now to them. I'll go with Mikan to find the others.” 

Mahiru nodded and grabbed Fuyuhiko by the wrist roughly to drag him along. She didn't have time for people to be dragging behind. 

+++++++

Junko smiled as she watched the students run around like roaches, it was quite amusing. They were so desperate to find their dear classmate they were willing to do anything for her. She laughed, she couldn't wait to bring the horrible despair that would come with that. The blonde looked to her right and cooed at the ‘sleeping’ Hiyoko. Of course she's not dead yet, just drugged out. Junko wouldn't even dream of getting blood on her new outfit.

Mukuro watched her sister giggle over watching the surveillance cameras while she hugged her plush Monokuma closer. “Junko,” the blonde gives her a side glance, “What do you plan on doing with them? You didn't seem to like the Neo World Program too much and that was the only plan we had at the time.” 

“Oh, my dear fat ugly sister. You really are stupid aren't you?” Junko laughed, “As if I would settle with just one plan! You must be out of your fuckin’ mind!” she laughed harder until she teared up then stopped, she didn't want her mascara smudged. “I've learned something after the first Killing Game, and that's things take unexpected turns when you least expect them. And let me tell you what I have planned for these brats will be one hell of a rollercoaster ride.”


	2. Chapter Two: Never Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I wrote this it had italics and when I uploaded it here it doesn't so I'm sorry in advance if you get confused but I will try to add italics in it while I'm editing it. In this chapter we get Komaeda greatness!

 

 

Junko Enoshima had plans, big plans for the seventy seventh class of Hope’s Peak Academy. She could hardly contain her excitement of what's to come. The whimpering that came behind her was extremely annoying though. “Ugh,” she spun her chair around to see Hiyoko shivering and crying silently. “Would you be quiet, I'm trying to think. Junko Enoshima can't think if there's stupid, annoying children crying in the background.” Hiyoko tried to be as quiet as possible but just ended up hiccuping. Junko groaned and snapped her fingers, Mukuro came out from the back room. “What do you need Junko?” the blonde smiled, “I need duct tape over that little bitch’s mouth please.”

Mukuro wasted no time before grabbing the tape and placing a huge strip over Hiyoko’s mouth. “Thank you fugly bitch, nice to know you're not always useless.” Mukuro smiled slightly at the praise and walked over to where her sister was sitting. The soldier sat down next to her and looked at the screen she was looking at, “Why are you spying on a Reserve Course student?” she asked noticing a brown haired kid talking to another student. The blonde sighed at her sister’s small mind and turned to look at her. “For one reason, The Hope Cultivation Plan.”

“Hope Cultivation Plan?” Mukuro questioned, “What’s that?”

Junko sighed and played with her Monokuma plush while explaining. “It’s a project that the Steering Committee are directing. They want to try to create an artificial hope in normal students,” she snickered, “And on top of that, they're using the Reserve Course students tuition money to fund it!” Hope’s Peak Academy sure has a big ass secret they want to hide from their students Junko thought with a smile, even their poor principal.

Mukuro giggled and folded her arms together. Hope’s Peak Academy is a joke, they put themselves out to be the best school out there that respects their students talentless or not. But gasp! That doesn't seem to be the case, it's just a pathetic excuse of a school that only worries about their reputation being tarnished. The soldier’s giggles turned to laughter, the despair that is to come will be so worth it. “So, what does the Hope Cultivation Plan has to do with this kid? Are they planning on using him or something?”

“Yes,” Junko smirked, “They might not know it yet but I'm already twenty steps ahead of them. This kid is special in his own talentless way. He's so desperate for a talent there's no way he would pass up an opportunity to get one.” the girl closed her eyes, “Of course they wouldn't tell him the details or what they actually plan on doing to him. That would ruin the big surprise. And if all goes well, we’ll soon have another player in this little despair game we have.”

Mukuro tilted her head, “Why is that?”

“For fucks sake, you ask a lot of questions don't you ugly whore?” Enoshima rolled her eyes, “Because by the time they finish fucking with his brain. He’ll be a whole new person entirely.” she quickly turned to Mukuro, “And don't ask who, or why. Just be a good little pet and wait. They always say that good things come to those who wait.” Junko laughed in Monokuma form, this is going to be one for the history books.

  
++++++++++++

There's a whole school assembly today, and Hajime couldn't be any more nervous. There were only two times Hope’s Peak had a whole school assembly, and those were at the beginning of the new school year and at the end of it. Since the semester started not too long ago, you can probably guess which one they're holding. Unfortunately, the Reserve Course traveled over to the main building before the Ultimates got there. Which meant that Hajime couldn't sneak a peek at one even if he wanted to. He was currently sitting next to one of his friends in the main building’s gym, her name was Natsumi Kuzuryuu. Apparently she's the younger sister of an Ultimate, but every time Hajime asked which one she never gave him an answer. She just always bragged about how great he was.

“So, do you think they will actually let the Ultimates come in the same gym as us or what?” Natsumi asked playing with her uniform complaining about how itchy it was. Hajime shrugged, “I don't see why not, we’re apart of this school as well.”

Natsumi cackled so hard she had to hold her stomach. Others were looking at her like she was crazy, but Hajime nor Natsumi paid them any mind. “You're really funny y’know?” she sighed wiping a tear from her eye, “Look, Hinata,” she giggled, “We Reserve Course students are considered the leftovers of this school. We’re their source of income, without us they wouldn't have enough money to make this school so,” she gestured around the gym, “grand.” Hajime was about to interject when she kept speaking. “The school couldn't give a crap about us even if they tried. The Ultimate’s have the spotlight here, they have the hope. We’re just their shadows, we follow them mindlessly hoping we can become like them.”

Hajime sighed defeated, she did have a point. Hope’s Peak was for the hopeful and talented and he would just have to live with that. “You're right,” he said to her, “Sucks that it's like that but we really have no choice.” Natsumi smiled in accomplishment.

“Excuse me? Um, hello?” A girl spoke into the microphone on the podium they put up in the middle of the gym, “I’m the class representative of the seventy seventh class of Hope’s Peak…I think.” The girl looked confused and honestly, tired. She looked like she hasn't slept in a few days.

“Nanami-san, you are the class representative.” Another girl said besides her. She looked like a princess, her posture was straight and her clothes spoke royalty.

“Oh, I guess you're right,” she turned to face the large amount of Reserve Course students again. “My name is Chiaki Nanami, and I'm here to represent my class…I hope.”

“Okay, let's get someone else to speak. I think Chiaki is going to blow a fuse.” A taller and more well rounded girl said and that's when the princess like girl took the stand while Chiaki leaned on a boy’s shoulder starting to fall asleep.

“Pardon us, but although I may not be the class representative, I am a fellow classmate of Nanami-san and therefore will be speaking on her behalf.” The young girl bowed, “My name is Sonia Nevermind and I'm the Ultimate Princess.” Wait, Hajime thought, her talent is actually being a princess?!

“The rest of my class will be introducing themselves along with their talent, then we will move onto more pressing issues at hand.” Sonia said straighten herself up and walking off to the side while the students introduced themselves one by one.

“Why hello there, my name is Teruteru Hanamura. I'm considered the Ultimate Cook, but please call my chef.” he winked at a random girl in the crowd and she shivered, “If any of you ladies are free later o-”

Suddenly, some girl kicked Teruteru until he went flying against the wall across the gym. “Shut your mouth you pig!” she screamed at him before turning to the audience and blushing at her behavior. “Ah, sorry about that. My name is Mahiru Koizumi, and I am the Ultimate Photographer.” Soon enough the rest of the introductions went by pretty quickly except for two. Hajime was also pretty surprised when the Ultimate Yakuza happened to be Natsumi’s older brother and the same guy he ran into a few days ago.

“Even though you already know my name,” she yawns, “I’m the Ultimate Gamer.” Hajime smiles having thought she's pretty cute. “Komaeda, it’s your turn.” she said to the guy next to her and he flinched out of his daze. “Ah, sorry Nanami-san. I shouldn't have let you go out of your way to remind trash like me.” Chiaki blinked and rubbed her eyes, “I told you to call me Chiaki.” Komaeda smiled and waved his hands, “Someone as worthless as me couldn't dare to call you by your first name, don't worry. I enjoy calling you Nanami-san.” he walked past her and looked at all the Reserve Course students.

A bunch of talentless nobodies, Komaeda thought, their only purpose is to be stepping stones for the Ultimate's and their hope. Komaeda had to give the Reserve Course credit, they do a pretty good job knowing their place, which is behind the Ultimate's. “I'm Komaeda Nagito, my worthless talent is being the Ultimate Lucky Student.” he said nothing else before walking off and sitting next to Chiaki who seemed to be looking at him with her cheeks puffed out.

Ultimate Lucky Student? Hajime wondered, Just what kind of talents does this school give out?

And so, Hajime continued to stare at Komaeda for the rest of the assembly.

  
+++++++++++++

“Hinata! Don't wait up I'm going to talk to my brother for a bit.” Natsumi yelled out to him while walking off with Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama. Hajime smiled and nodded while tugging on his bookbag strap onto his shoulder. That was his first time meeting and actually seeing all of the Ultimate’s. Hajime thought they were a colorful and loud group of students. Which only made him want to become an Ultimate even more. He sighed.

“Ah, Nanami-san don't you want switch up the game?” Komaeda asked sitting next to her on the fountain in the middle of the school’s yard. Chiaki looked up from her GameGirl and gave him a blank stare, “No, I still haven't beaten my last high score.” Komaeda gives her a nervous grin, “But truly an Ultimate like yourself should try to get that high score in every game, right?” Chiaki shrugged and looked back down at her game. “I guess it never mattered that much to me, I just like playing.”

Komaeda smiled until someone made a noise of surprise, he looked forward to see one of the Reserve Course students and lost his smile quickly. “Can we help you?” he asked in a sassy tone.

Hajime smiled nervously and put his hands up defensively, “Ah sorry, I usually come here for reading I didn't realize you were here. I'll just get back to class.” Before he could walk off Chiaki stopped him by tugging on his uniform without looking up from her game. Hajime flinches and looks down at her, she never looks up at him as she speaks. “Can you play games?”

Hajime nods even though she wouldn't be able to see it. “Yeah, I play Mario and Sonic sometimes. There's the occasional Tetris and Space Invaders too.” Chiaki looks up at this, “Wanna play a round with us? Komaeda doesn't play seriously since he thinks he isn't worthy of trying to win against an Ultimate.” she sighs, “I just want a challenge.” Chiaki then rubs her eyes and yawns. Hajime smiles, “Yeah, if that's okay with you guys I don't mind playing a round or two.”

Komaeda huffs but moves over so that Hajime can sit in between him and Chiaki. He wasn't too thrilled about this, but since Chiaki had insisted he wouldn't think of going against her wishes. So, they all ended up playing a few rounds of Tetris until Hajime had to get back to class. Not before he told them his name of course, in which Chiaki called it ‘cute’ and Komaeda snickered saying that it was boring and plain but he would call him, Hinata-kun to give more life to it. Hajime went red faced at both comments and quickly made his way back to class without making a bigger fool of himself.

Chiaki had a feeling she would be seeing him back at the same spot tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is an idea I just came up with at 9PM and decided to make it a story, I really liked how it came out and I like how I wrote Fuyuhiko lmfao he's so fun to write.


End file.
